Revenge
by diabolicaldoll
Summary: Watching your entire life get destroyed before your eyes is always a dramatic experience. But knowing that your own father is the reason makes it so much worse...Centers around an OC.
1. Prologue

I do not own One Piece.

I know it is super short, but this is just a prologue, the actual chapters will be longer.

* * *

Fire roars, burning everything down around me. Screams rip through the air, mixed in with the laughter and excited yells flowing from our attackers. I watch in silent horror as my mother and twin sister are chopped to piece before being left to rot. My grandfather grabs me, running into the forest. We stayed hidden for hours, sneaking around the forest, trying our best to hide from the attackers. Somehow we succeed. When we make our way back to the village, the entire is burnt down, the fire still slowly burning, and not another living soul to me seen. We stay hidden in the forest for day, hunting and fishing for food, until a merchant ship docks at the island and takes us to another island, where we built our life anew.

Life with Grandpa was hell. I will never understand why he saved me, considering he hated my guts. He worked me to the bone day in and day out, punishing me for any slight mistake. They only time he wasn't bad mouthing me, he was bad mouthing my father, but I guess he had good reason, considering he was the one who ordered the attack on my village. He was the one that caused the murder of my mother and little sister, his wife and daughter. So, for the past ten years, I am now 19, I have been training, whenever I wasn't working, and I will go out to sea and I will kill him.

He stops on this island constantly, claiming that it is under his 'protection', but so was my island all those years ago, while he is here, I'll sneak on his ship and I'll kill him, along with his entire crew. I have it all planned out, all I have to do is sneak away from grandpa on the day that his ship lands here, which will be difficult, considering he watches me constantly, afraid that I will go to see him, trying to get his protection like so many others. But I will never ask for that man's protection, I hate him, with every fiber of my being. He is the one at fault for the way my life has turned out. Every bruise, every broken bone, every time I have passed out from exhaustion, or heat, it is all his fault and he will pay. If it kills me, I will take him with him, and all those bastards who he calls his 'sons'. It sickens me that he could call those barbarians his family, when he murders his own.


	2. Chapter 1

I do not own One Piece.

* * *

They day has finally come. Moby Dick has been docked on our island for a week now and today would be their last day, they would be setting out early tomorrow morning, before anyone else is awake. So, today, while they are all busy trying to get the supplies that are needed, I will sneak on board and find a place to hide. Then, when they lest expect it, I will begin my attack.

Smiling slightly to myself, I slip some sleeping medicine into grandpa's breakfast, making sure to add strong ingredients to cover the taste. Wiping the smile off my face, not wanting grandpa to get suspicious, I quietly take the food to the living room, where he is sitting on the couch reading. Setting the food on the table in front of him, I silently turn around and walk back to the kitchen. I kneel on the floor, watching as he slowly begins eating. He doesn't seem to notice anything amiss and happily eats his food before yelling for me to go and get his dishes. I quickly walk back to him, grabbing his empty plate before making my way back to the kitchen, smirking triumphantly.

It took the pills a few hours to take effect, which is what I was hoping for. By the time that grandpa was passed out, Whitebeard's crew was up and busy loading supplies. It would be easy to sneak on board with all of the chaos, and there were so many people on board, I doubt most of them would even realize that I wasn't actually part of the crew. Smiling softly to myself, I crouch in a tree overlooking the docks, waiting for the opportune time to sneak on board. My smile broadens as I notice two of the crew members pull a prank on another, causing everyone to stop what they are doing and watch the spectacle. I hike my shoulder back up, and silently jump down, quickly making my way to the large ship.

Sneaking on board was pretty easy, as was finding a good hiding place. There seemed to be many rooms that hadn't been opened in years, all of them covered in a thick layer of dust. Picking one that was near the kitchens, since I would be stealing food occasionally, I lay my pack down and begin contemplating my plan.

I would hide, sneaking around to try and find Whitebeard's and his Division Commander's weaknesses, I figure everyone else would be easy prey. I figure it will take a few months to get all of the information I would need. My biggest problem would be making sure that I wasn't seen by anyone of a high rank. But I am pretty confident in my abilities, and if I do by some chance get seen, then I am sure that I will be able to hide before they get a good look at me. They will all just think I am a mirage. It wasn't uncommon for pirates to see things that weren't there after all.

Feeling confident, I decide that, while everyone was still busy, I should get a feel for the layout of the ship. I sneak out of my room and begin walking through the halls, looking through the cracks in the partially opened doors. It takes a few hours to navigate through the ship, having to make sure that no one is around each corner, or inside each room, but I now feel as if I could sneak through the ship with ease. Grinning broadly, I head back to my room and fall asleep, tomorrow the real work will begin.


	3. Chapter 2

I do not own One Piece.

* * *

I just don't understand. I have been on this godforsaken ship for two weeks and they haven't done anything. How is this the greatest pirate crew around? All they do is play pranks, goof off and drink. There doesn't seem to be a single moment that any of them are serious, including Whitebeard himself. It is ridiculous. Grumbling softly to myself, I sneak towards the kitchens. It is late at night and I need to steal enough food for tomorrow. Making my way back to my hideout, I am shocked when a pair of arms wrap around me as soon as I get back on the deck.

"I've got her, Ace. Hurry grab the rope." The person holding me yells. The next thing I know, I am thrown into a chair, being held down by some guy with tall brown hair, while a guy with shaggy black hair tied my hands and legs to the chair. Snapping out of my surprise, I begin struggling, which ended up being useless, these guys were much stronger than I am. "Alright, I'll go get Pops and Marco, you watch her, Ace." the guy with the ridiculous hair says before running off.

"Hey, what's your name?" The other guy, Ace, asks, kneeling down in front of me. I glare at him for a few seconds before turning my head away. "Aw, come on now. I just want your name. My name is Ace, Portgas D. Ace. Now tell me your's." he continues, staring at me. After a few moments of silence, he lets out a sigh. He opens his mouth to continue talking, but stops abruptly at the sound of footsteps. Standing back up, he turns to face the three people who were walking towards. My glare intensifies when I notice Whitebeard among them. I didn't care anything for the other, not even sparing them a glance.

"This is the girl that everyone has been talking about the past couple of weeks?" the blonde asks, looking towards Ace.

"Yep, this is her. She won't talk to me though." he replies with a pout, causing Whitebeard to laugh.

"What's your name, girl?" I turn my glare to the droopy eyed, blonde guy who was staring down at me. My glare intensifies, before I turn my head to face Whitebeard again.

"It seems she has no interest with anyone but me at the moment," Whitebeard says with a laugh, staring down at me. "Now, why don't you tell me your name and what you are doing on my ship," he suggests, looking at me with a failed attempt at a 'kind' look.

"My name is none of your business…and I'm here to kill you." I spit out furiously. Glaring harder when all he does is laugh loudly.

"Is that so? So, you are after my bounty?" he says, laughing loudly again, this time joined in by the other three people around us.

"Shut your mouth, old man! You don't know anything. I don't give a damn about your bounty. I just want you dead!" I yell out, getting angry at their mockery. They all stop laughing, looking at me in shock.

"Oh! Then why do you want to kill Pops, if not for the money?" the blonde asks, looking at me suspiciously. I continue glaring up at Whitebeard, not wanting to answer.

"If he doesn't already know, then I am not going to tell him and it is no one else's business." I spit out, shifting my gaze to the blonde for a second, before continuing glaring at Whitebeard.

"I like your fire, girl. I'll give you your duel, at the next island. Until then, just hang around the ship, no need to sneak around anymore. Untie her, Ace." he says, before turning around and walking away. Feeling the robes loosen, I pull my arms and legs free before angrily stalking off to the room I had been staying in, feeling elated at the upcoming fight. Soon he will pay for everything he has done. Soon I will get revenge for my family and the rest of the village.


	4. Chapter 3

I do not own One Piece.

* * *

It has been a week since I was found. True to the agreement, I have not tried to attack Whitebeard, or anyone on his crew, and no one on the crew has done anything bad to me. They don't bother me when I walk through the halls, some actually try to talk to me or get me to play some ridiculous game or take part in some prank they are pulling. But it is just getting on my nerves, but I hold in my angry. It shouldn't be much longer until we land, then I can get my revenge.

"Hey!" I look to my right to see Ace plop down beside me. I glare at him for a second before sighing and leaning back against the rail. This has happened pretty much everyday, he would find where I was sitting, plop down beside me grinning and would refuse to leave no matter how hard I glared or how much I threatened him. "You know…I tried to kill Pops when I first started staying on this ship as well. He can't be as bad as you think he is…he is actually a really great man, if you give him a chance."

I snap my head furiously towards him, my glare intensifying, "Don't you dare tell me what kind of man he is. You have no idea what that man did to me. So, I don't want to hear about you realizing how good of a man he is. It's bullshit. I know what kind of man he is and I will kill him. Someone like him doesn't deserve to live." I whisper, feeling my anger rise. I grab my sword and stalk off, not sure that I could reframe from hitting him if I spent anymore time around him. How dare he try to tell me shit like that? Does he think that I just randomly choose to kill Whitebeard over some stupid reason?

"It looks like you made her pretty angry this time. What did you do?" Thatch asks me, leaning against the rail beside me.

"I just told her that Pops isn't as bad as she thinks and she just really mad at me," I tell him, looking up at him confused. He laughs slightly before sitting down beside me.

"You know you shouldn't say anything like that. How would you have felt if someone came up to you and all but said that you had no reason to be angry at Pops? You don't even know her reason."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I didn't really think about that. I just don't want her to nearly get killed, if not killed for some stupid reason. She has so much drive, she shouldn't throw it away like that," I insist, causing Thatch to burst out laughing.

"Do you know how many times we thought the same thing about you? She'll come around, just let her get this out of her system. I really doubt Pops will kill her….But I am really curious as to why she wants him dead, especially if it isn't for the money. What could Pops have done to make her so mad?" He asks, crossing his arms behind his head and staring up at the sky. Shaking my head, I lean back as well, contemplating the still nameless girl.

I stomp around in my anger for a bit, whispering to myself before finally calming myself down and lean against the rail, staring out the sea. I know I shouldn't get so angry at someone trying to protect their captain, but anytime that someone mentions him, I just feel myself lose control. A small part of me kept saying that the only reason it pissed me off so bad was because he treated this people so great….they were his children. But that couldn't be it. Why would that matter at all? I push that towards the back of my mind, griping my sword tightly. It doesn't matter why it pissed me off so badly. It would all be over soon.

I was broken out of my thoughts by a loud yell coming from the front of the ship. I curiously make my way over there. Seeing what everyone was looking at, a grin spreads across my face. The next island was in site. My fate will be decided tomorrow. It was finally my chance to get revenge for my sister and mother. I couldn't mess this up…I had to win. I don't know if I could stand it if I lost, I couldn't live with myself. It was victory or death.


	5. Chapter 4

I do not own One Piece.

* * *

I feel adrenaline begin racing through my veins as we draw closer and closer to the island. I had already grabbed all of my weapons and gotten ready, now I am standing at the front of the ship waiting.

"You know, you don't have to go through with this. Pops would understand if you changed your mind, just tell him you don't want to fight him…Everyone would understand." I turn my head to see Ace, looking at me concerned.

"Who says anything about me changing my mind…I will fight him and I will kill him. It is my chance to finally get revenge…to finally avenge them. I will not let it pass me by." I told him glaring out towards the island. I hear him sigh and watch out of the corner of my eye as he shifts around to face the island as well.

"You are going to end up realizing that you don't really want him dead. That you were just confused…That's…"

"That's what happened to you, right?" I interrupt, "I know, you have told me. But my reason is completely different than yours. Don't compare the two." I say furiously, sick of having this conversation. "Nothing you say or do will change my mind. Just stop trying, it is getting really annoying." He sighs loudly before nodding his head and walking away. Sighing softly, I lean against the rail, staring down at the sea.

It took us a couple more hours to get to the island. The pirates dock the ship as I stand excitedly awaiting our fight. After the ship was docked, everyone, save for Whitebeard and myself, stayed on the ship. Walking a short distance onto the island, close enough so that everyone on the ship can see us but far enough away that we shouldn't damage the ship or it occupants, not that it really matters to me considering I plan on killing them all anyway, we turn to face each other.

We stand there staring at each other for a few minutes, before I unsheathe my sword and charge at him. Jumping up, I aim at his head, only to be stopped by his bisento. He swings it swiftly, throwing the sword from my hands and slinging me backwards. Staring at the blade that had landed a few feet from me, I grab the pistols from their hostlers at my back and begin firing, running towards my sword.

I groan in frustration, noticing that the bullets seem to have no effect on him, which would explain why he isn't even trying to dodge them. Throwing them down, I pick my sword back up, once again charging at him. He just laughs and once again knocks me back with very little effort. Biting my lip in concentration, I contemplate my next move, I was starting to realize why he had been dubbed the 'strongest man in the world'. Charging at him again, I hold my sword with one hand, while the other reaches up my sleeve to grab the dagger strapped to my arm. Jumping up, I throw the dagger right as he blocks my sword. He slings me back, but I smirk in satisfaction seeing the dagger embedded in his shoulder.

The smirk was quickly wiped away when he removed the dagger without making a sound of discomfort and threw it to the side. "That was a pretty dirty move for someone like you," he replies laughing loudly. I grind my teeth together before forcing myself to answer.

"I don't care how dirty I have to fight. I just want you to pay for what you did. I just want you dead." I snarl out, glaring furiously at him. I start attacking him again, trying my best to at least injure him enough that he would show some sign of being hurt. He easily blocks me each time.

"Why don't you tell me why you won't me dead so bad? Or at least your name?" he asks as he slings be backward for the fifteenth time.

"If you haven't realized who I am by now then I will not tell you, that is all the more reason for me to hate you," I tell him viciously. He stares at me for a few seconds before nodding his head and taking a fighting pose. I charge at him again, only to have the tip of his bisento cut across my chest, sending me flying backward. I stagger back to my feet, blood pouring from the deep wound. I grab my sword, which had landed beside of me, and try to make my way towards him. But my vision began to blur and my steps were shaky and unbalanced. I make it a couple of feet before my vision turns black and I know no more.


	6. Chapter 5

I do not own One Piece.

Honestly, I really wanted to make the fight scene in the last chapter a lot longer, but the I thought about it and figured a little girl wouldn't really last long against Whitebeard.

* * *

I dazedly open my eyes, blinking away the blurriness in my vision. I sit up, gasp at the sharp pain that shoots through my abdomen and chest, but otherwise ignore it as I force myself out of bed. I look around confused for a second, before groaning loudly once I recognized where I was. Not only had Whitebeard not killed me, but he had the audacity to bring me back to his ship. Sighing loudly, I debate on what to do. I don't really want to face them, I feel slightly embarrassed at the moment, how do you act around someone who you tried to kill but kicked your ass and patched you back up afterwards. But I can't stay in this room forever…and I would like to know why he felt the need to spare my life and patch up my wounds.

Sighing again, I cautiously open the door and step out onto the deck. Looking around, I am surprised to see that, although the deck was filled with people, no one really paid anymore attention to me than they did before the duel took place. I tentatively make my way towards the front of the ship, not really sure what to expect or what was going on really.

"I see you are awake," Whitebeard says with a loud laugh. I look up at him, nodding my head still feeling confused.

"You have been asleep for a few days now. We thought Pops might have went a little overboard." Ace informs me, smiling broadly at me.

"Why didn't you kill me?" I ask seriously, glaring slightly at Whitebeard. He lets out another loud laugh before smiling at me.

"I'm not in the habit of killing little girls…especially little girls with as much potential as you," he informs me, causing my anger to rise once me. My glare intensifies as I clench my fists.

"So you have no problem slaughtering entire villages, but the great Whitebeard can't bring himself to kill one little girl?" I snarl out before stalking away, afraid that I would give away more information than I already did.

I make my way to the back of the ship, where I lean against the wall and stare out at the sea. I can't believe I said all of that to him. Closing my eyes, I lean my head against the wood of the wall, my face pointed upwards.

"Sorry mom….Sorry sis. It looks like I didn't have what it takes after all. I wanted to avenge you so badly….but he is just too strong for me…There is no way I would ever be able to beat him…I'm so sorry. Please forgive me," I whisper out, beginning to cry. The sound of someone sitting down next to me breaks me out of my thoughts. I hastily wipe my tears away before turning to see Ace staring out at the sea.

"What do you want?" I ask trying to sound harsh, but it only came out a little chocked. He glances at me briefly before sighing and staring up at the sky.

"I came to make sure you were okay, you looked pretty angry back there….I figured you could use some company," he replies. I was thankful he didn't mention me talking to myself or the fact that I was crying, though I am sure he knows about both.

"Marie…You can call me Marie," I tell him, looking in the opposite direction. I don't really know why I told him my name, it just felt like the right thing to do.

"Alright, Marie," he replies, a grin obvious in his tone. "Can I ask you something?" he asks after a few minutes of silence. I nod my head, looking at him curiously. "You don't have to answer or anything…But why don't you want Pops knowing your name or why you are so angry at him?" I let out a sigh, shifting my gaze back to the sky. I was expecting that to be the question, but I wasn't really sure how to answer. I seat there silently thinking for a few minutes before finally answering.

"Honestly, I think I keep hoping that he will remember on his own. I hate that he doesn't remember, it makes me feel like it meant nothing to him. That it was no big deal, that it didn't even matter and that kills me. Every time I think of that, that he could do something like that and it not mean a thing, just makes me so angry." I answer truthfully, still not entirely sure why I was telling Ace all of this. He looks at me for a second before turning back to face the sea.

"That is a good reason I guess. But maybe Pops just hasn't realized that that certain event affected you." he reasons.

"That just makes it worse," I reply before standing up and making my way to the room I stay in, not wanting to reveal anything more.


	7. Chapter 6

I do not own One Piece.

* * *

I don't know why I told Ace my name, or anything really. There is no doubt in my mind that he will run off and tell Whitebeard. But maybe that is for the best. I mean, I did lose to him, maybe he has the right to know everything…But I can't tell him. I don't really know what I will do. I doubt I will ever be strong enough to beat him, I barely hurt him in our duel. But I would feel like I was betraying mom and Ashley's memory if I just came out and told him. What kind of man doesn't even recognize his own daughter? What kind of man doesn't remember killing his family?

Sighing in frustration, I walk out of the room, going back to the place I sat last night as I talked to Ace. It was my favorite place on the ship to go to when I have a lot on my mind. Leaning against the wall, I stare up at the bright sky. Hoping to get an epiphany of what I should do. I look over as Ace takes the seat next to mine.

"How are you feeling today, Marie?" he asks, smiling at me. I grunt in reply, not trusting myself not to tell him everything if I open my mouth. "You don't have to worry, I won't tell anyone anything we talk about. So no one else knows your name or anything," he assures, turning his gaze towards the sea. I look at him in shock for a moment before nodding my head.

We sit in silence for several minutes before asking a question that I have been wondering the answer to forever. "Why does he refer to you all as his sons? Why does he want you to call him 'Pops'?" I ask curiously.

"Ever since he was young, the only treasure he ever wanted was a family. That's what we are. We are a big family. We are his treasure," he answers easily, smiling fondly. I feel tears of frustration begin to gather in my eyes as my anger rises. I clench my fists, willing them not to shake. He had a family! And he threw that away! Why? Weren't we good enough for him? Why would he throw us away, when he considers family treasure?

"Why hasn't he just started his own family?" I ask, willing my voice not to break and give away my distressed state.

"You know. I never really thought about that. I guess he figured if he did that, he would have to give up his crew…his sons and his life at sea. I guess he figured having all of us as sons was good enough," he replies after a short pause. I pull my knees to my chest, burying my face in my arms.

"Hey…what's wrong?" he asks concerned, staring at me in shock. I shake my head, drawing my knees closer to my body, no longer able to keep the tears at bay.

After a few awkward moments, I finally get my tears under control. Raising my head, I look forward, staring at the sea. "You know…" he says, breaking the silence, "I am pretty sure Pops is hoping that you will join us. He really likes you and I think he wants to become your Pops as well."

I turn to face him sharply, glaring furiously. "I would never join you….I would never call myself the child of that man. I would never betray them and call him 'Pops' or any other such word," I snarl out, feeling my anger begin to boil inside me.

"Woah…Woah, sorry. I guess that was a little insensitive. I guess I just agree with him. It would be pretty great to have you on the crew. You're pretty strong and seem pretty cool….and that worked for me." he says with an awkward laugh.

I stare at him for a second, before letting out a loud laugh. "That was all it took to make you join? That's pretty pathetic," I gasp out between laughs.

"Yeah, I guess so." he replies beginning to laugh as well. "All I think I really wanted was a father. Someone who cared about me. Someone who wanted me to live." he replies seriously a few seconds after we both stop laughing.

"I honestly don't know what I want." I reply, feeling the need to be honest for some reason. "At first it was about revenge…but I knew from the beginning that that wouldn't work out. There was no way I could beat someone like him….I think maybe I was just hoping that once I met him, he would remember everything and show at least a little remorse….or maybe I just hoped that he would kill me in our duel." I tell him, looking up at the sky.

He stares at me for a few seconds before letting out a soft sigh. "Maybe you don't really hate Pops at all. It sounds to me like you just want Pops to recognize you. You just want him to remember you and show that he cares at least a little." he says thoughtfully, standing up and walking away, leaving me sitting there speechlessly.


	8. Chapter 7

I do not own One Piece.

* * *

"Are you ever planning on telling Pops anything?" Ace asks as we sit against the wall of the deck. I look over at him for a second, before letting out a sigh, staring out into the sea.

"I don't know. I don't really want to tell him everything, so, I don't really know…I've been thinking about it for a while now. But I still don't know what to do." I confess, staring up at the sky.

"Well, there is no hurry. No one seems to mind having you on board. You have plenty of time to think it through." he assures, smiling slightly at me. I shake my head, letting out another.

"No. I have already decided. It doesn't matter whether I decide to tell him or not. I'll be getting off at the next island with a town." I tell him staring ahead. "There is no reason for me to stay here. I have no chance of ever being able to beat him…and I just can't stay here forever." I explain when I notice him look at me in shock.

"If that is the case, you should defiantly tell him something. It doesn't even have to be anything major. Just tell him your name or something, maybe he'll remember you then." He suggests. We sit there is silence for a few minutes as I think over Ace's suggestion.

"I may. It is pretty conceited of me to expect him to remember something that happened ten years ago, just by seeing me. Who knows? It might be like you said the other day. He actually might remember, just doesn't realize who I am…Giving my name shouldn't hurt anything, right?"

"Nah. You should tell him the other day. You never know, it could just end up as some big misunderstanding," he reasons, smiling brightly.

"You know…I'm actually surprised that with as much as we have been talking about this, that you haven't asked what happened,"

"Well, I will admit that I am curious. But, it is not really my business. Now, if you want to tell me, I would love to know and I swear I won't tell Pops or anyone else anything you don't want me to. But you are under no obligation to tell me anything." he admits.

"I don't think I would mind you knowing. I don't know why, but I trust you." I confess softly. He smiles brightly at me before standing up.

"Wanna go talk in my room? We would a lot less likely to be heard in there." He offers, holding his hand out. I smile slightly, taking his hand and standing up. I follow him to his room, where I take a seat on the only chair in the room and he sits on the bed.

"What I am about to tell you might come as a complete shock. But you have to swear that no matter what you won't say a word to anyone." I say seriously, glaring at him slightly. He laughs lightly, holding his hands up.

"I won't tell a soul, I swear," he answers back, just as seriously. I nod my head, before biting my lip and facing the floor. I'm not really sure why I trust Ace so much, but for some reason I do…and I really need to talk to someone about this. I never had the chance to before. The only person I was ever around was grandpa, and he didn't want to hear anything I had to say. I let out a sigh and decide I should just tell him straight out, that is the only way I would be able to get through it all.

"Whitebeard is my father," I say simply, staring at Ace. At my words, his head snaps up and he stares at me with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"I had a lot of ideas on what you might say. But I honestly wasn't expecting that….he is seriously your father?" Ace asks stunned.

"Yeah…I lived on a small island with my mother and twin sister. Once we got old enough to survive on the ship, we were all going to come live with him. But, he had a change of heart. When I was nine, Whitebeard and his crew attacked the island. I watched as the killed mom and Ashley, they were cut into so many pieces and then just left there. My grandpa found me and we hid until the attack was over. We made our way back to the village…well where the village was. It was completely burnt down. The fire was still burning wildly, but there wasn't another living soul in sight. Grandpa and I survived there by hunting and fishing until a merchant ship arrived a few days later." I finish my story, trying desperately to keep the tears at bay.

"Are you positive it was Pops that attacked?" he asks, staring at me sadly. I glare at him furiously, before angrily wiping some tears away.

"That was who grandpa said did it, but even if he did lie to me, the merchant that saved us said that he saw his ship not far from the island. But even if he didn't do it, wouldn't he try to find survivors? Wouldn't he want to see if his family was okay? Wouldn't he try to find the people who attacked an island under his protection?…I didn't want to believe it at first. I kept hoping and praying that he would come to the island and rescue us. But it never happened…and now he doesn't even know who I am." I argue, beginning to cry openly. I felt a little embarrassed, but there was nothing I could do. The tears just wouldn't stop. I feel shock when a pair of arms wrap tightly around me, but quickly bury my face in his chest and continue to cry.


	9. Chapter 8

I do not own One Piece.

* * *

"Navigation says that we will reach the next island in about a week," Ace informs me casually as we, once again, sit against the wall, staring out at the sea. I glance over at him, before letting out a sigh.

"I'll introduce myself to him tomorrow then. When I inform him that I'll be getting off at the next island." I reply reluctantly, not really wanting to tell Whitebeard anything, but not willing to break my word.

"I'm sure he will remember you right away," he encourages with a smile. I let out a light laugh, shaking my head slightly.

"I don't know if I want him to or not…I'm honestly afraid of his reaction." I admit, before letting out a sigh. "But I guess we'll find out tomorrow." I say, standing up and heading to bed.

The next morning, I woke up a bundle of nerves. I had no idea how to start the conversation that needed to take place today. I hadn't said a word to Whitebeard, and kept as far away from him as possible, since I yelled at him a few weeks ago. Letting out a sigh, I open the door to the room I had been staying in and making my way to the railing. I stare out at the sea, until I am broken out of my thoughts by Ace coming to a stop beside me, holding out a plate. I smile at him, thanking him softly, sitting against the wall, Ace taking a sit next to me.

We sit in silence a few minutes, me slowly eating the plate Ace had brought for me. When I finish the meal, I set the plate aside, resting my arms on my bent knees. "How did you do it Ace?" I ask softly causing him to turn and face me, "how did you talk to him?…when you decided to join him, after you tried to kill him so much?" he lets out a soft laugh, turning his head back to face the sea, a small smile on his face.

"I just walked up to him one evening and started talking," he replies, smiling fondly.

"Wasn't it awkward though?" I ask, turning my attention to him as he lets out another laugh.

"It was really awkward. He didn't seem very fazed. But the whole time I was scared to death. I was expecting him to hit me or say that he had changed his mind about wanting me as a son," he admits. I let out a sigh, staring up.

"I guess that is what I'll do then," I decide, nodding my head. I look over as Ace grabs my, now empty, plate and stands up.

"Might as well get it over with. Most people are still eating, so there shouldn't be too many people around Pops," he informs with a smile, walking away. I watch him disappear around the corner, before standing up and making my way towards the front of the ship. Even though Ace had told me, I was still shocked at how few people were around. I glance over at Whitebeard, and slowly make my way closer. I stop right next to his chair, no longer looking towards him. I stare pointedly ahead, fidgeting slightly.

"I'll…I'll be getting off the ship at the next island….I won't bother you anymore," I say nervously, still not looking at Whitebeard.

"I would tell you to stay and become a member of my crew. But I know you wouldn't…so, can I have your name at least?" he asks, glancing over at me.

"Marie," I answer before walking away.

The week passed by quickly. I didn't avoid Whitebeard like I had before but I didn't really actively talk to him either. He never realized who I was, well he never mentioned it at least. But I guess it is better this way. The island was getting closer and closer, we should be there by the end of the day, according to Ace at least, I had no idea.

"Are you going to talk to him once more before you leave?" Ace asks, watching as I packed all of my belongings back in the bag I had brought with me.

"No. There is no point, is there?" I reply, before standing up straight. "But I realized that you were right. This whole week, I found myself hoping that he would realize who I was and actually care. I was hoping that he would pull me into a hug and tell me that he cared about me. That everything grandpa had said was a lie. That he didn't attack my village, that he sought revenge against the people that did…That he looked, hoping at least one of us had survived. But that was just foolish of me. Just a foolish dream that I thought had died long ago." I confess, fully aware of the tears streaming down my face. I see him hesitate slightly, obviously not really sure what to do.

"Marie…" he whispers taking a step towards me. I take a step back, smile through the tears and shaking my head.

"Thank you, Ace. I'm…glad I met you," I say, going around him and walking out on the deck, bag slung over my shoulder. I take a seat, close to the front of the ship and watch as we get closer to the island. I feel tears continue to run down my cheeks and the closer we get, the more nervous I feel. To be completely honest, I don't want to leave the ship. I want to stay here and wait for him to remember…but I know that it will hurt less this way.


	10. Chapter 9

I do not own One Piece.

Sorry it took so long to post this one, I have had a lot of things going on recent and haven't had much time.

* * *

It doesn't take long for us to finally reach the island. I stand up, bag slung over my shoulder and exit the ship as soon as I could, not saying a word to anyone. I begin walking towards the town, finding a job was my number one priority right now. I glance back at the ship, letting out a sigh as I notice a group of the pirates headed toward the village, I knew they would probably stay at least a few day, but I honestly never wanted to see any of them again. Deciding it would be best to just pretend that they weren't there, I continue my way towards the village.

It has been about a week since I arrived at this island and the Whitebeard pirates still haven't left. I found a job at a restaurant, the owner allowing me to stay in one of the empty rooms above it, where she also lives. Thankfully, most of the pirates stay at the bar, the only ones I ever see is Ace, Thatch and Marco. I talk to Ace on the days he shows up without the other two, but I refuse to get near them when it is all three.

Today is one of the days that he shows up alone, sitting at the corner table. He had already eaten through a mountain of food, but was still sitting there watching me, so I could only assume that he wanted to talk, again. With a sigh, I tell the owner that I was taking my lunch break and make my way over.

"What is it, Ace?" I ask, sitting down across from him. He stares at me for a second, before replying.

"Today is our last day here. We are leaving in them morning." he tells me softly. I look at him for a second before nodding my head.

"I figured you all would leave a few days ago. There wasn't really a reason for you all to stay so long." I reply, before quietly thanking the waitress that brought my lunch.

"I think we were all a little worried about how well you would do here." He replies, "Pops especially." he continues, causing me to roll my eyes.

"That can't be all you wanted Ace." I say, taking a bite of my food. He lets out a sigh, before smiling brightly at me.

"Well, we are having a party tonight, you should come." he suggests still smiling brightly.

"No," I reply simply. He lets out another sigh before staring at me.

"Come on Marie. We may never see you again, the least you could do is spend our last night on the island with us." He pleads. I let out another sigh, staring at him blankly.

"I know what you are doing Ace. You want me to go to the party and then when I am there you will somehow find a way to talk me into having a conversation with Whitebeard where I will end up revealing the truth…It is not going to happen."

"Okay, yeah I do want you to tell him. It would make you both really happy and I know it. You know it. You have already decided that he couldn't be the one that attacked your village…so what is stopping you from tell him the truth?" he demands, seemingly getting slightly agitated.

"Even if he isn't the one that destroyed my village and killed my family, that doesn't mean he cares. It doesn't mean that he wants me." I reply solemnly.

"Why wouldn't he want you? Family has always been the most important thing to him. It is the only thing he treasures." he insists, leaning forward slightly.

"If we were so important to him, why didn't he look for me? He must have connection everywhere, it wouldn't have been hard to find me…But the fact is, he didn't. He may love his crew like a father…but he never did me." I reply standing up and heading back to the counter to continue working.

"Alright Marie. But I still think you should come tonight…I won't make you talk to anyone you don't want to. I promise." He says before walking out of the building. I let out another sigh, before going to a table and starting to work again.


End file.
